Foolish Heart Play New and Improved
by Sora Pwns Your Sox
Summary: When Winry's friends come to visit, Edward must pretend to be Winry's boyfriend for the weekend. Edward develops feelings for Roy Mustang along the way, but what will happen when Winry asks Ed to be her real boyfriend? This is a rewrite of an old fic.


**Title: ****Foolish Heart Play****  
Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist**  
Pairing(s): **Roy/Ed (That's all, for the time being.)**  
Rating: **T+**  
Genre: **Romance/Drama**  
Word Count: **2,034**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. Duh.**  
Summary: **Winry's friends, Melinda and Kenzie, are coming to visit for the weekend, and Winry's in a bit of jam. Her friends think that she has a boyfriend, so she asks Ed to be her pretend-boyfriend for the weekend. Edward doesn't mind this, but what will happen when Winry wants him to be her real boyfriend and Edward develops feelings for Roy Mustang?**  
Author's Notes: **This, my friends, is a rewrite of the fanfic that I began writing waaaaaaaaay back when. (Way back when I was an awful author!) I decided to pick it back up because I think it has potential, and… I'm better at writing now. It will be a masterpiece! (Or not.) Enjoy.  


* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Ah! I'll be right there," Winry called, as though the person on the other line could actually hear her. She put down her tools and stumbled clumsily into the room where the bothersome rings were coming from. "Ouch," she muttered when she hit her knee on the leg of the table on which the phone sat. "Hello. Rockbell residence," she greeted into the receiver, rubbing her knee.

"Hey, Winry! Long time no see. Or talk, for that matter." A chuckle.

Winry was slightly startled upon hearing the voice on the other end of the phone. "Oh! Hi, Melinda! How have you been?"

"Fine, fine. And what about you, girl?" the girl, Melinda, replied, trying to make small talk.

"Oh, you know, I'm doing well. " Winry didn't exactly know what else to say.

"That's good. So, hey, I was thinking about coming down to visit you for the weekend! Whaddya think?" The enthusiasm in Melinda's voice was evident. After all, it had been more than a year since Winry and Melinda had seen each other. They say long distance relationships are hard, but long distance friendships are just as tough.

"Really? That'd be great!" Winry could hardly contain herself. She didn't have many friends in Risembool since Melinda and her family moved away, and Edward and Alphonse had left long before that. It would be nice to have a visitor. Someone to actually talk to, and maybe share secrets with. Her grandmother wasn't always good for that kind of stuff. "So when will you be here? Friday?"

"Yep. Just had to get the okay from you. My parents are fine with it. Oh, and I told Kenzie he could come to."

"That makes it even better. I haven't talked to him in _forever_."

"Did I tell you we started dating a while ago?"

This surprised Winry. She, Melinda, and Kenzie had always been really close friends, but Kenzie never really seemed like the type Melinda would actually date. He had never been nearly bouncy or cheerful enough. "No. I guess you never did tell me that."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Well, Kenzie's been my boyfriend for about five months now. Thought it might be nice to bring him along since we all used to hang out together. Unless you think that might be a little awkward. What with me having a boyfriend and you… not."

Winry was offended. What a terrible thing to say, and in such a nasty tone, too. Some best friend. "W-Well, it just so happens that I _do_ have a boyfriend," she declared out of hurt, without even thinking.

"Great! You can invite him over while Kenzie and I are there! It'll be like a little party!" she sang out, unabashed. "Well, anyway, I gotta go, Winry. I'll see you and your boyfriend on Friday. Can't wait to meet him!"

_Click._

Winry slowly set the phone back down, trying to process what in the world she had just said. "Oh, no," she groaned. "What am I going to do? I don't have a boyfriend!" She sat down on the wooden floor and cradled her head in her hands. Then, it hit her. She stood up quickly, grabbed her coat and bag, and flung the front door open.

"I'm going out!" Winry called to her grandmother. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

And with that, she was out the door, on her way to Central.

xXx

"Here's my repot," Edward said, dropping a rather small stack of papers onto Roy Mustang's desk.

Roy looked skeptically up at Edward from the book he was in the process of reading. "Who let you in here?" he inquired.

"I let myself in. What does it matter? I just needed to drop off my report. And shouldn't you be doing your paper work? Not reading?" the Fullmetal Alchemist said, motioning toward the large stack of papers on the colonel's desk. He crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," Roy started, "since when have you been allowed to tell me what to do?"

"Someone's got to! Otherwise nothing will ever get done! Jeez!" Edward shouted, throwing his arms in the air as he turned to head for the door.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Calm down, Short Stuff."

Edward stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his head and looked at Roy, his face turning red with anger. "Who are you calling so small that he could even fit through the eye of a needle?"

Roy sighed. "I don't suppose I said any of that." He got up from his chair and started walking towards Edward. The short alchemist took a step back, afraid of what the colonel might do. Mustang bent down so that his face was but inches away from Edward's. "You've really got to work on controlling your temper," he remarked.

Edward's face grew ever redder, but not with anger this time. Once he began to feel the colonel's warm breath on his face, he deliberately took another step back.

The blonde opened his mouth to say something else rude to Mustang, but then there was a knock on the door.

Roy slowly stood back up. "Yes?" he called.

"Sir, there's someone here to see Edward Elric," said a voice from the other side of the large, wooden door.

Ed wondered how they knew he was even in there. He had pretty much just barged in without letting anyone know.

"Thank you," Mustang replied, glancing at Edward. "Better go see who it is, kid." He waved a hand at Edward in dismissal, heading back to his desk, but definitely not intending to do any paper work.

The blonde rolled his eyes, and quietly left the office, only to see Winry standing there in the hallway, waiting for him. He couldn't imagine why she had come all the way to Central, but Edward was happy to see his childhood friend, nonetheless.

"Winry?" he started as he began walking towards her.

Winry looked rather distressed. She was clutching her hands to her chest, and her face had a reddish tint to it. Edward could only think the worst. His eyes grew wide.

"Winry, what's the matter?" he asked, trying to get her to look him in the eye. He clutched her tiny shoulders lightly, and then she looked at him, an awkward smile on her face.

"Oh, Edward, nothing's the matter." He face seemed to twitch. Edward wondered if he had somehow upset her recently, despite not seeing her in quite a long time.

"Err… I haven't ruined my automail again yet! You don't have to destroy me." The blonde figured that must be what she was worrying about, and he gave her a reassuring thumbs-up.

"No, I know. I just… uhm… I have a favor to ask, Ed," Winry declared with a bit of hesitance. She looked down again at her feet, seeming to be ashamed, but Edward couldn't imagine why. He was always happy to do any favor for Winry. After all, he owed her for every time she had ever helped him out.

"Is that all? Jeez, Winry, you scared the crap outta me! I thought your dog had died or something!" Edward laughed loudly, trying to cover up how silly he felt for freaking out so much. "So, go on. Ask away!"

Winry began fidgeting with the too-long sleeves of her jacket as she bit her lip, trying to find the right words. Edward was getting a little impatient, but instead of saying something rude and upsetting Winry, he just crossed his arms and kept his comments to himself. The short alchemist began tapping his foot unconsciously, and Winry soon realized that he was getting a bit edgy.

"Okay, here's the thing. My old friends, Melinda and Kenzie are coming to visit this weekend. Melinda told me that she and Kenzie are dating now, and…,"

"Where do I come in?" Edward prodded.

Winry continued to fiddle with her jacket. "Well… Melinda kind of hurt my feelings when she mentioned that she and Kenzie are dating. So… I kind of told her, completely without thinking, that I have a boyfriend."

"You do?" Edward exclaimed, his face lighting up. "Winry, why didn't you tell me?" The blonde boy grinned.

Winry frowned at him. She knew Edward wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but really? She thought that she had made it pretty clear. "Edward. That's the thing. I _don't_ have a boyfriend."

Edward's face fell, and he could feel his face heating up. "O-oh. I thought… Never mind." He chucked, again trying to hide how ridiculous he felt. "Go on."

"So now Melinda thinks I have a boyfriend, and she told me to bring him along when she and Kenzie come to visit. If they see that I don't really have a boyfriend, I'll be completely humiliated."

Edward had never really seen this side of Winry. She always seemed like one of the guys to him, with her intense interest in automail and the like. He'd never seen her act so… girly before. She'd be completely humiliated just because she wouldn't have a boyfriend to show off? Why? Edward just didn't understand women.

"So," Winry began again, "Ed, I need you… to pretend to be my boyfriend."

Edward froze. Her _boyfriend_? How was he to do that? He had never even been in a real relationship before. How did couples act? What was he supposed to do, exactly?

"Your… boyfriend?" he managed to choke out.

"Yes, but only for the weekend! And we only have to act the part in front of Melinda and Kenzie," Winry assured him. She then clasped her hands together, looking as though she were begging Edward. And he _did_ owe her, after all.

"Well…," Edward began, still a bit uncertain.

"It'll only be pretend, Ed. Please?" Winry looked desperate.

"Okay, Winry, fine. I'll do it."

Winry grinned widely and jumped onto Edward immediately after he'd agreed and hugged him so tightly that the alchemist thought his eyes must be bulging out of their sockets. Edward just patted his friend on the back in response. Honestly, he didn't see what the big deal was, but at least Winry was happy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Winry sang out as she jumped up and down, still grinning widely. "Can you be at my house at 1:30 in the afternoon on Friday?"

"Yeah, sure," Edward replied, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling.

"Great! I'll see you then, and don't be late, Ed!" And she dashed off happily, waving a hand over her shoulder.

Edward shook his head and laughed quietly to himself as the watched Winry run off. Just then, Mustang opened the door to his office and peered out, his gaze falling onto Edward. He made a face at the much shorter boy.

"What, _you're_ still here?" Roy commented, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Edward turned and stomped his foot on the floor. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. And I'll stay as long as I want!" He then crossed his arms over his chest and smirked right back at the colonel.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be in the way. I doubt anyone will even notice you, what with you being so short."

Edward clenched his fists, and his face grew red with rage once more. The nerve of Mustang! One short joke after another with this guy! Ed never saw him picking on anyone else. No, just him. Always making obnoxious, unnecessary remarks about his height.

Instead of thoroughly losing his temper this time though, Edward simply replied, "Don't you have a shitload of paper work to attend to?" And with that, he turned and left, his fists still clenched tightly at his sides and his lips pursed.

"Fullmetal, I was only joking!" Roy called after him, but it was a useless attempt. Edward certainly wasn't going to return. However, he did make once last gesture before completely disappearing from the colonel's sight. The blonde simply raised his left hand into the air and held up his middle finger for Mustang. Roy shook his head and chucked under his breath before returning to his office.


End file.
